1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with power operated holder and actuator units for supporting and actuating of variety of conventional manually operable pivoted dual-leg tools such as pliers, crimpers, bolt cutters or nippers. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a holder and actuator unit which preferably includes a pneumatically operated piston and cylinder actuator together with a tool holder releasably attached to the actuator and which can be readily modified to accommodate a variety of crossed-leg tools, as well as dual-leg tools of the toggle joint or pivoted compound joint type
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many light manufacturing operations, workers are required to perform repetitive tasks using tools of various types. To give but one example, in jewelry manufacture, it is often necessary to remove waste sprues as a part of the manufacturing process. While each individual task of this type is generally not in itself difficult, experience has proved that over time workers may be injured by many repetitions of the task. Such repetitive motion injuries can include carpal tunnel syndrome, a painful condition which may require surgery to correct.
It has been suggested in the past to provide specialized production units as a replacement for hand cutters, pliers or other conventional manual tools. Generally speaking these prior production units are of highly specialized design and are expensive. Moreover, without known exception these units require the purchase and stocking of non-standard tool heads which are themselves very costly. While large manufacturing operations can justify the expense of prior production units of this type, they are often too costly for small manufacturing concerns.
There is accordingly a need in the art for improved, low cost power operated tool holder and actuator units which can accommodate low cost manual tools readily available from many sources and which have the necessary degree of operational flexibility allowing their use in many different types of businesses.